The objectives of the proposed research are to replicate and to extend recent researh on sex roles and depression using both cross-sectional and longitudinal data. Two data sets will be used. The first consists of a probability sample of 6,928 adults surveyed in Alameda County, California, in 1965, and a panel of 4,864 of these respondents who provided data both in 1965 and again in a follow-up study conducted in 1974. Data on the same measures were collected at both points in time. The second data set consists of a probability sample of 2,502 adult members of the Kaiser Foundation Health Plan of Portland, Oregon, interviewed in 1971. Analyses will focus on the effects of sex, marital status, employment status, and structured life strains (economic strain, parental responsibility, social isolation) on prevalence of depressive symptons, controlling for such background factors as age, education, income, occupation, physical health and ethnicity. Data analysis will proceed in two phases. In the first, the 1965 HPL Survey data and the 1971 Kaiser Survey data will be examined to replicate and extend the findings reported in other studies (Rosenfield, 1980; Roberts and O'keefe, 1981; Pearlin and Johnson, 1977) using crosssectional data. Then these results will be reexamined using the HPL 1974 Panel study to assess both the magnitude and direction of the effects identified in the first pahse. Dependent measures in the HPL data set will consist of an 18-item index of depressive symptoms, reported happiness, and the Bradburn positive and negative affect scales. The Kaiser survey also included the positive and negative affect scales and reported hapiness, as well as the Langner 22-item index of psychological distress.